Thofire Silvertouch
Thofire Silvertouch is a male Halfling Rogue at the age of 37, with a height of 81 centimetres. He originates from the village of Greenhills, in the kingdom of Luiren. His deities are the Raven Queen and Shar. Backstory My name is Thofire Silvertouch. I was born on the twentieth day in the Month of Darkness in the Halfling village of Greenhills. I had a rather non-descript childhood, where my Rogue father taught me the arts of thievery and courtship. When I was 25, I fell in love with a Halfling woman called Xyrora. We married that following Month of Songs. We spent one happy year together. One day, however, Xyrora was cut down by bandits, lurking in the forest. We lost all our money, and Xyrora died soon after. I appealed to the governing body of my village, but they turned me away. Eventually, I found out why; the bandits were working for the Corleon Family, a notorius Halfling mafia family. The next night, I sneaked into the bandit's camp and slit all of their throats. I ran off into the night. Xyrora's death had changed me from Good to Lawful Evil. I hunted down the Corleon Family, but decided to take my vengeance in a more stylish way than just killing them. I learned that Vito Corleon had a beautiful daughter named Constanza, and decided to take my revenge through her. Going under the name Antonio Du Bec, I courted her. despite her many admirers, my courtship took only two months, due to the fact that I have a beard. Not only is this extremely rare for Halfling men, it is extremely attractive for Halfling women. You might think this a bit harsh on Constanza. I had nothing but contempt for the girl. She was beautiful, yes, but beautiful like a venomous snake; when a Halfling woman more beautiful than Constanza came into town, she gave the order for the woman's death. Three nights after the wedding between Constanza and 'Antonio', I crept out of bed and stole all of the Corleon's gold. To keep me safe from pickpockets and bandits, I sent it to my dear mother in Greenhills, with a note asking her to protect the money until I came back. The Corleon family was ruined, and they stopped their criminal activities. But that was not enough for me. Over the next two years, I married into, then stole from, all of the great Halfling Families. The Halfling community had never been more peaceful, and stupidly this went to my head. I started seeing myself as a hero, protecting the poor. And so I decided to take on my first Human Family - the Darkeyes. Kevamros Darkeyes led the Family, and he had two children - Aratranna, a girl, and Noraver, a boy. Aratranna was both beautiful and intelligent, and was also attracted to Halflings, which made my mission much easier. But unlike the Halfling Families, the Darkeyes were very, very sadistic. Kevamros needed to see an execution before he was ready for the day, and Noraver once killed his baby brother for waking him up in the night. Even Aratranna was a psycopath; on our wedding procession, an onlooker did not bow quickly enough. Aratranna snatched my shortbow and shot the man in the head. Instead of waiting for two or three days, as I normally did, I was so disturbed by the Darkeyes that I decided to scarper on our wedding night. But Aratranna found out. Kevamros, Aratranna, and ten of their elite guard stopped me as I was looting their safe. I killed them all and ran away. Noraver was furious at the death of his family, and sent six assassins after me. I had thought that humans were stupid, so had not bothered to change my name. Suddenly, Thofire Silvertouch was a wanted name. So far, only one assassin has ever caught up with me; a gnome. I was resting one day in an inn, when the gnome walked in. He could not take me on in a fair fight, so cried out "A hundred gold for the man that kills that Halfling!" Everybody in the inn, save a solitary, hooded man in the corner, attacked me. I killed all of them, and the gnome, and was just about to run from the scene when the hooded man approached me. I noticed that he was an Eladrin, and he gave me the oppurtunity to join him on his ship, The Windstrider. I accepted, and asked his name. He was called Eraamion Firaal. We spent ten years on the Windstrider, killing Noraver and the pirates that had killed Eraamion's parents. The camaraderie on the ship, and the friendship between Eraamion and myself, changed me to Unaligned. I still ocassionally pick pockets. However, at the end of our voyages, we realised that we were killing people simply for the fun of it. We left the ship, and wandered off. Eraamion was seriously damaged by the innocent lives that we had taken, and his mental health took a turn for the worse. Then, at the inn ahich we were staying at, we met a merchant named Traveus, who offered to pay us if we protected his cart along the Nentir Vale. I thought that it would be good for Eraamion, and accepted his offer. And that is how I am here now. Powers Please add to this Stika2000. I can't remember them. Category:Character Backstories